Problem: Simplify the expression. $-5x(-4x+2)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-5x}$ $ = ({-5x} \times -4x) + ({-5x} \times 2)$ $ = (20x^{2}) + (-10x)$ $ = 20x^{2} - 10x$